<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monarch by AmApu123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563564">The Monarch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmApu123/pseuds/AmApu123'>AmApu123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Newt/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Thomas' Father, Vince(Maze Runner)/Mary Cooper (Maze Runner), Vince/Mary Lovechild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmApu123/pseuds/AmApu123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Woman are like tea bags. You don't know how strong they are until you put them in hot water - Eleanor Roosevelt</p><p>"Wait! Janson said something about people hiding in the mountains. Some kind of resistance or army. He said that someone was leading them."</p><p>"The Monarch."</p><p>Before Thomas lost his memories. </p><p>Before he was taken to WCKD.  </p><p> </p><p>He made a promise to protect the most important person in his life.</p><p> </p><p>His younger sister. </p><p> </p><p>(Newt x OC)</p><p>Starts from The Scorch Trials to The Death Cure. Warning! I do not own The Maze Runner series. The books and movies belong to James Dashner and Wes Balls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>People were shouting and complaining to the men in black masks with armored guns in their hands. Dogs barked at the crowd as most of them were shoving to get close to the gate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they were no match for two desperate parents who were struggling to get to the gate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A man with dirty blonde hair and a woman with dark brown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And both each in their arms were scared children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A girl with similar hair like her father's and a boy who looked about older than the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though they were siblings, they look nothing alike, except for their brown eyes. Their mother's eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small family had finally reached to the outer gate and placed their son on his feet. Along with his sister, who could barely walk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their parents got on their knees and look at them with tears in their eyes, mostly their mother. Their father tried his best to smile at his only son and place a hand on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Son. . ." He whispered. "You are so loved. . . So brave. Promise me you'll protect her. Promise me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy did nothing but nod at his father's request and was received a kiss on his forehead then turned to his mother and she stroked his hair lovingly, whispering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember . . . We love you . . . We love you, Thomas . . . We love you both."A tear fell on her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, two guards came, one of them took Thomas and place him on his shoulders while the other took the girl and place a blanket around her as gently as he could when she started crying as her brother continued to call out to their parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mother cried as his father hugs her and cries silently along with her. Knowing that they both didn't have a choice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas tried to reach for them, longed to feel their hugs and comfort. But deep down, he knew it'll never happen, no matter how many times he begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was on a train later then. His sister beside him, sleeping with her head on his lap. He looked around and saw other kids like him, some were older, some were younger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then out of nowhere, a woman with blonde hair was sitting across him, touching his knee as if she was comforting him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thomas." She said."It's okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thomas looked at the women in white then looks down at his sister, who was in a deep dreamless sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don't worry Ellie. I'll take care of you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I promise.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hold me close and hold me fast,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>this magic spell you cast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is La Vie En Rose.</em>
</p><p>Listening to Louis Armstrong voice is like a lullaby for all ages. This song happens to be her favorite one of all time. It's like his voice is made to be an angel's instrument other than his trumpet.</p><p>It's been a few years ever since that wretched place had taken her along with her brother because of their immune system to the deadly virus.</p><p>You see, years ago an immense solar flare had hit the earth. Homes were burned. Crops became to ashes. And millions of millions of lives were lost. Some were lucky enough to survive. While others were badly injured to solar flares. And just when you think it couldn't get any worse, a virus appeared.</p><p>We call it The Flare, a deceased that attacks the brain. Many people were infected by this sickness. Until recently, a recent government had discovered something that could be solved our solution. What they discovered is that half of the young of the human race were unexpectedly immune to The Flare.</p><p>They call themselves the World in Catastrophe: Killzone Department. Also known as WCKD (WICKED).</p><p>They decided to experiment with humanity's next generation. To see what makes them special, they tested them to study their brain waves for any reactions in trials. Trials where they have to survive in many different environments and be purposely attack by flesh-eating mutants.</p><p>WCKD may have a motive to the cure. But that doesn't mean that they have to sacrifice the new generation of humanity.</p><p>That's how Ellie end up here. In a new outpost on the mountains, along with a group of people, The Right Arm.</p><p>A resistance, a rebellion to WCKD.</p><p>For years we have had ambushed WCKD.'s labs, trials, and bases to save every immune we could find.</p><p>And it's all thanks to a special resource.</p><p>Without him. She wouldn't even be where she was with her oldest friend beside. Her second mother, Dr. Mary Cooper.</p><p>Ellie, her brother, and Mary used to work for WCKD along with a small portion of people who were against the government and they're ways of finding the cure. One day, it went too far. For her brother at least.</p><p>When he found out that Ellie was next to be placed in one of the mazes that he designed, he got furious and finally decided 'no more'.</p><p>No more trials.</p><p>No more deaths.</p><p>All this happened, when the lead doctor of WCKD, Dr. Ava Paige, had found a way to harvest a serum for the Flare from immunes and keeps them for keeping I a dozen installations points.</p><p>But for that to happen, the immune would have to go into an endless sleep. Where they would be hung and impaled by tubes, slowly sucking only a vile of their immunity. But that liquid inside their brains cannot be manufactured, only harvested.</p><p>It wasn't a cure.</p><p>Ellie knew this long before the trials and was informed about the plan by her brother, who was a favorite of WCKD. He made sure that he's given enough time for Ellie and Mary to escape. Her brother thought it would be best that he stayed behind.</p><p>He told her to leave with Mary and not to worry about him. He explained that he had unfinished business to do. Unfortunately, he never told her what it was.</p><p>So with a full box of supplies and a jeep. Mary snuck Ellie out in the army base, into a jeep, and got out of the horrible facility as soon as Mary turned on the engine.</p><p>A month later, they met Vince, a victim of WCKD's actions. He said that they took away his only son, Robbie, by force.</p><p>When they told him their story, he didn't hesitate to join them and helped them to find and recruit people who weren't infected by The Flare and were willing to help us destroy WCKD.</p><p>A year passed after their encounter with Vince and new allies. The Right Arm was made. Along with the spark between Mary and Vince.</p><p>It took them a good three years to finally admit their feelings for each other actually. Ellie was truly happy for them. What was shocking about it was that 10 months before now.</p><p>Mary had gotten pregnant.</p><p>Everybody from The Right Arm was shocked and scared by this news. But Mary And Vince didn't care. They were gonna have a baby.</p><p>When Ellie found out about the baby, she was ecstatic and terrified. She was scared that the baby or Mary wouldn't survive during labor. But she made sure everything was okay. Since Ellie was the one who delivered the baby. She was lucky that she read so many health books back at WCKD, or else the delivery would've been a disaster. But it was worth it, 'cause in the end, a little miracle was born. Hope.</p><p>Even if the name was cheesy. Mary loved the name. She also thought that the baby would give The Right Arm a sign of why they risk their lives to save the immunes from the trials and harvest holds. Mostly it was because it was rare for us to see a newborn.</p><p>But in the end, they lost a lot of good people. And yet they gained a few new soldiers who volunteered to stay with The Right Arm instead of staying at the Safe Haven. To her right now, she's determined to bring WCKD to their knees and destroy their facilities.</p><p>Baby Hope being born and having new immune teens joining The Right Arm would be a little difficult, but they managed to make it work. Vince and Mary are planning to leave Hope at the Main Camp in two weeks' times.</p><p>It was located in the farthest parts of the Scorch where WCKD would most likely to have trouble to find. The ocean.</p><p>It was remarkable how the sun flares left one of earth's most important nature. The Camp was just a resting place until some of our people in the Safe Haven takes their only boat to transport them safely across the deep abyss.</p><p>Vince had taken me there a few times just to see how well we progress of a ship that we had found to get all the immunes we got to the Haven.</p><p>Ellie's deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard little Hope crying in her crib at the other side of the room.</p><p>"Oh don't worry Hope, I'm coming!" Ellie called and carefully place one of her experiments on the table and took off her gloves and goggles.</p><p>She washes her hands first with a bottle of water and dries them before walking straight to Hope's cradle and gently picked her up. She started to rock her slowly as she quietly shushes her to calm her down.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay my little warrior, I'm here." Ellie softly said and Hope cries immediately started to die down but she still whimpered in the girl's arms. "What? Did the music wake you? Here let me just turn it off." Ellie went to the record player and turned off the music. Even if it's only 3 volumes. "There, all better?"</p><p>She didn't stop whimpering.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. Maybe you didn't like the volume. You want me to sing it instead?" Ellie cooed.</p><p>Hope just keeps on whimpering as she stared at her godmother with her teary little eyes filled with wonder.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes," She said.</p><p>
  <em>Hold me close and hold me fast,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The magic spell you cast,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is la vie en rose,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you kiss me heaven sighs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And tho I close my eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see la vie en rose.</em>
</p><p>Ellie started walking around her makeshift room as she sings the song softly.</p><p>
  <em>When you press me to your heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm in a world apart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A world where roses bloom,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when you speak, angels sing from above,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyday words seem to turn into love songs,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give your heart and soul to me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And life will always be la vie en rose.</em>
</p><p>She whispered the last sentence of the song and smiled in victory when Hope had finally calmed down and stop her crying.</p><p>"That's my brave Warrior." Ellie whispered and kissed her forehead.</p><p>She then sat on a rocking chair that Vince made out of old wood and scraps of metal. She moved her feet softly to rock the chair and decided the tell her a story to past the time since she won't be continuing her research any time soon.</p><p>
  <em>"Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a King and a Queen. Together, they were blessed with a son and then soon, a daughter. On sunny days, the royal family would go out in the meadows for a picnic, and the King and Queen would watch their children play in the grass. They were happy like any other family would."</em>
</p><p>Ellie took a moment of silence to think back on the pass and continued with the story.</p><p>
  <em>"But then one day, a dark curse was cast to the entire kingdom, making everyone, may they be commoners or nobles, feeling very ill and weak, and soon died. There was no cure for this illness, and that made the King and Queen very worried for their children."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So one day, they decide to send their children to a 'Sanctuary' along with the other children of the kingdom. Despite their apart, the King and Queen wanted to give their children their best chances in life, another second chance."</em>
</p><p>She paused for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>"But what they didn't know was that the so-called 'Sanctuary', was actually a laboratory. Where they would test and tortured the children from toddler to teenager. All for finding a simple cure 'cause of their immunity to the illness. And as the Prince watched his friends die and tortured in front of him, and feared for his sister's safety. The Founders assured him that they would do no such thing, as long as he assists them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But it all came down when the Prince found out that the Founder of the 'Sanctuary' had broken their promise.."</em>
</p><p>Ellie's felt her eyes watering but continued anyway.</p><p>
  <em>"The Prince knew that his dear sister wouldn't survive through the tests. So he asked one of his trusted knights to help him fled the Princess out of the 'Sanctuary' so that She would carry on his promise to the King."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And so, after a tearful goodbye between the Prince and the Princess. The Princess escaped and slip away into a deep forest with the Knight. Hiding and hoping to come back with an army to free the prisoners and friends. Years past, and the army that the Princess had created grew stronger. But many lives were lost, yet new warriors came. And the Princess never forgot her brother's words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I will find you.''</em>
</p><p>She heard a soft snore under her and saw that Hope already sleeping in her arms and she smiled. Sniffling to herself, she whispered to the infant. "And that's all for tonight, my Little Warrior."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>